She Used to Rule the World
by Haunting-Stars
Summary: Jade and Tori can't be friends thats just how things are, right? Tori hasn't been quite herself for a while and Beck and Jade are having problems but will things change when Jade finally gives Tori a chance. Eventual Jori.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So wow hey. I don't really know how to do this. Wrote this first chapter like years ago and decided to rewrite it and then continue it. Story takes place after season 2 so you kinda may have to disregard all of seasons 3 and 4. Not really sure how frequent updates will be. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Much like a dog, I don't own Victorious. Dan Schneider is like my mum, refusing to let me have what I want.**

**Tori**

I squeeze my eyes shut, blinking a few times in the dim light that filters through my window. I'm laying on my bed staring at the ceiling trying to ignore the angry knots that my stomach is currently tying itself in and the dull ache between my eyes. Pinching the bridge of my nose I let out a deflated sigh. Without shifting my gaze from the ceiling, I fumble for my glasses on my bed side table and push them onto my face. I glance at the clock, 5:36. The red numbers lear at me, the sharp light making my head throb slightly. I push the open textbook from my stomach and stand groggily before making my way to the bathroom adjoining my room in search of painkillers. Eventually I manage to find some and drinking water from the sink, I swallow two.

I catch sight of my reflection in the mirror as I look up. My long brown hair is tangled and my eyes rimmed black. I've been awake all night studying for the math exam today. Well I studied for a while before it all felt hopeless and I gave up and spent the rest of the night frustratedly thinking about how today was going to suck. Now I'm not normally one to give up on things but lately its all been too much. Ever since Ryder Daniels came along and used me I've been less together. Things that never used to bother me much just get to me and the things that did bother me before are ten times worse.

"School's gonna suck." I groan as I pull off my clothes, remove my glasses and get in the shower. The hot water hits my back warming me and burns my freezing feet. School. Jade's gonna be there. I groan again, no matter what I say or do the girl still hates me; would it be so hard for her to just lay off the tormenting at the least? Since the whole Ryder incident Jade has pushed me off a 3 story building, given me Bush Daisies, stolen a pint of my blood and attempted to ruin the Prome. Only that last one wasn't remotely life threatening._ Only the last one._

By the time I've finished up in the shower, dried my hair and pulled on some skinny jeans and a purple pullover; its 6:17 and I can hear movement elsewhere in the house. I put my contacts in and do my hair and makeup before making my way downstairs to grab something to eat. Dads in the kitchen making himself a coffee and he looks up at me as I slowly walk towards him dragging my feet all the way.

"You're up early." He states with a warm smile, although I notice his brows are knitted slightly in confusion. Guess me being up this early is a bit unusual.

"Yeah." I mumble as I grab a bowl out of the cupboard and fill it with cereal. "Do you think you could drop me at school early? I have a math exam and I want to get some last minute study in." Really I just didn't want to have to deal with Trina today. I dig a spoon out of the draw and scoop up some cereal, popping it absentmindedly into my mouth. Dad gives me a weird look before replying.

"You haven't, ah... got any milk there, Tori." My eyes widen slightly in realisation that I forgot to put milk in my bowl.

"Right." I mumble grabbing a carton of milk from the fridge and pouring it into the bowl.

"I can drop you at school in 10 minutes." I smile my thanks and go back to eating my cereal.

Maybe today won't be so bad after all, if I can just avoid people until class it should be fine. Jade's not in all my classes and she doesn't sit near me in the classes that we do have together so that should be fine. I can spend lunch in the library, chiz even the janitors closet if it means not being tormented. I can catch a lift home with André and avoid Trina and her incessant rambling about herself, then spend the rest of the evening in my room.

"Tori." Yeah that sounds like a good plan. "Hey, Tori?" I look up, snapping out of my thoughts. Dads standing by the door jingling car keys in his right hand and giving me a weird look. "Ready to go?" I look at my bowl, I can't have eaten more than two spoonfuls.

"Yeah, sorry let me just grab my homework." I call after him as he disappears out the front door.

The car ride is quiet and uneventful and for the 5 minutes it takes to drive to Hollywood Arts; I can't stop thinking. Dad doesn't say anything but I can see him glance at me every so often with that same weird look. I mustn't be doing a very good job at acting my normal self if he's picking up on it. I pinch the bridge of my nose and let out a small sigh as we pull into the car park. You're a performer Tori, so act. Slinging my bag over my shoulder I hop out of the car and grin at him.

"Thanks for driving me Dad."

"No worries Tor, good luck with the math exam." He smiles as I close the door. I turn and walk towards the doors of Hollywood Arts and as soon as my back is to the retreating car; the smile drops from my face. I push open the door and head for my locker. I roll my eyes at the words 'Make It Shine' I certainly didn't feel like I was making it shine today, nor have I been for a while either. I pull open the metal door and shove my books inside. No, everything has seemed dull lately. Like the world had become one great big monotone blur. I close my locker and sigh for what must be the millionth time today and lean my forehead on those mocking words. Maybe this is how Jade sees things. It would explain a lot.

I'm dragged from my thoughts as the door opens with a loud click in the otherwise silent hallway. I hear footsteps and pull myself from my locker door to see who else was crazy enough to be at school at this time of the morning and there she is. Jade, dressed in black as always. She looks at me with her green-blue eyes but something tells me she's not actually seeing me. Her face is devoid of her usual scowl and she doesn't spout some snarky comment or address me by my last name. In fact, she doesn't even acknowledge me at all. This isn't the Jade I know. I frown, brow wrinkling and watch the normally fiery girl as she turns for her locker, Jet Brew coffee in hand. She opens her locker puts some books inside and then, she stops. I watch her curiously as she simply stares into her locker.

Five minutes have passed and Jade is still staring into her locker. I'll admit if I wasn't weirded out before, I'm really starting to freak now. I walk slowly towards her, my converse making soft snicking noises on the floor. Everything about this situation screams wrong. Like capital letters and flashing warning lights wrong. And then all too suddenly I'm behind her. She's not making a single sound but I can see her pale body shaking almost as if she's crying. I take another cautious step towards her and slowly lift my right arm.

**Jade**

Fucking stupid. How could I be so dumb? Of course they're right, he's right. I'm-

I'm jolted from my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder. My eyes focus on the interior of my locker. In my right hand is the door to said locker and in my left is a Jet Brew coffee. I don't remember getting here, I guess I was too caught up in my head again. Christ I'm starting to turn into Cat. I shudder at the thought. Wait. Who the hell is touching me? I whirl around with a scowl only to find none other than Tori fucking Vega staring at me.

"What do you want, Vega?" I snap, my voice echoing around the empty hallway. She looks startled, like a deer in the headlights. I smirk internally at the thought of her being hit by a car. Slamming my locker shut, I take a sip of my coffee as she continues to stand there, curled away from me with that startled look still plastered on her face. "_Whatever._" I mutter rolling my eyes before pushing past her and stalking towards the girls bathroom.

"Jade... Wait, Jade?" I stop and turn to face the brunette.

"WHAT?" I yell angrily. She just looks at me for a second before timidly walking towards me. She's either brave or stupid. Given the way she's shaking, I'd say stupid.

"Are you... Are you okay?" She asks, gaining an eye roll from me.

"Peachy." I snap back in a huff.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she asks softly.

"No, Vega. I don't want to talk about it. And even if I did I wouldn't want to talk about it with _you_." I practically scream at her. She steps back, cowering like I struck her. Her face contorted in something akin to pain. Something flashes behind her eyes and then theres nothing. She looks at me blankly before glancing away.

"Sorry." she mumbles before turning away from me. I'm stunned, unsure of what to do. Vega usually puts up more of a fight. Whatever, I guess she's probably sick of me too. I scoff and walk to the bathroom.

Pushing open the door the acrid smell of chemicals washes over me. My boots thud on the tiled floor as I walk to the sink. I curl my fingers around the edge of the white bowl and stare at my reflection. My black hair falls loosely around my pale shoulders. I look my reflection in the eyes. I don't get it. I don't even know who I am anymore. I don't even know what Beck and-

I'm torn from my thoughts once again as the bathroom door opens with a loud clash and a flash of red streaks through the room.

"Jadeee!" The squeal echoes around the room as I try to peel the red head from me.

"_Cat_." I growl. "You should let g-" before I could finish my sentence she hugs me harder and starts speaking. Words spilling out of her mouth.

"I saw Tori upstairs and she told me you were down here and that you seemed upset and-" Wait, Vega told Cat I was upset? She's the one who is upset. I groan. Why can't she leave me alone. "-Ate a jelly fish and it stung his mouth which made him upset. I don't like people being upset. I don't want you to be upset." She lets go of me looks up at me with her large brown eyes.

"Cat. I'm fine." I grunt trying to distance myself from the redhead. I don't want to deal with this, there's way too much going on in my head right now. Cat is my friend sure but sometimes the girl can be too much and on top of all this, now is one of those times.

"Kk." She turns to make her way to the door, her pastel pink dress swishing around her knees. She pauses and glances back. "Coming Jadey?" I grunt at the nickname but shrug as I follow her out the door.

Ten minutes have passed and Sikowitz hasn't shown up to class, Cat is busy talking to André and Robbie about her brother and Beck is trying to act like things are okay. I send a glare at the long haired boy sitting casually next to me.

"Oh at least try and play nice, Jade." He grumbles uncharacteristically angrily.

"Shut it, Oliver. " I hiss back before grabbing my bag and walking out of the classroom. Beck and I have been fighting for a while now; he wants me to change, be someone I'm not - which as you can imagine pisses me off. Its like he's suddenly forgot that this is who I am or maybe he's just tired of it. Maybe the novelty wore off. Either way he doesn't get it. I hear him follow me out, slamming the door behind him. Heavy footsteps thud after me.

"You know, Jade. You're a real gank sometimes." He shouts at me. I freeze and the footsteps behind me stop. "Have you ever heard of being nice to people? Maybe you should try it sometime. I'm your _boyfriend_ for gods sake." His tone softens but the words still hit me like stones, weighting my stomach. I spin on my heal and face him. "You could also try and be nice to Tori. She only wants-"

"VEGA!?" I bellow, cutting him off. "You're really gonna talk about_ her_ right now!?" He rolls his eyes and walks on over to me.

"Jade." He says softly as he wraps his arms around my waist. I'm still seething inside but I calm down a little as I breathe in the scent that is undeniably Beck Oliver. "Look, Jade. I love you but that doesn't mean I'm going to stand by and let you be a gank to our friends."

"She's not my friend." I cut in. He steps back, releasing me and shakes his head.

"Look." He sighs. "You can't keep being a gank to everyone, that act is getting stale." I blink. Act? "You need to let people in Jade, before they give up on you."

"What are you trying to say you're giving up on me, is that it?" I demand. He throws his arms in the air.

"No, Jade. I'm trying to tell you to let people in." He runs a hand through his hair and looks away from me. _Clearly_ giving up.

"But I don't want to let other people in. I only want you in, Beck." I whisper almost inaudibly. "Only you." The less people that could hurt me when they leave, the better. Suddenly there is this horrible feeling in my chest and I can feel my eyes start to sting. I find myself thinking that maybe I let Beck in too far. I blink a few times and I feel his hand on my shoulder. I look up and he smiles his lopsided boyish grin as if nothings wrong. God I hate it when he does that. He plants a kiss on my forehead and heads back into Sikowitz's classroom without another word, leaving me alone in the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, thank you guys so much for the overwhelmingly good response to the first chapter. I never expected that. I'll try and update as regularly as possible. You guys are awesome. Sorry I took so long to update, I had my phone and wallet stolen and had to take on extra shifts at work to earn enough money to replace them.  
Remember - reviews are like cyber hugs, so share the lovin'.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not sure why you would expect this to be any different from last time; Mum still won't let me have a dog. I've asked Santa however.**

**Jade**

I hear the bathroom door swing open with a bang and two annoying high pitched voices echo around the tilled space. I'm sitting in the handicap stall with my feet tucked up on the seat and my Gears Of War bag in my lap. I've been here since Beck left me in the hallway after our fight during Sikowitz's class. Its now lunch so he'd be looking for me, making this the safest place to hide. I'm actually rather surprised he hasn't sent Cat or Vega to check in here for me.

"You'll never guess what happened today." An obnoxious voice reaches my ears and I scowl as the bathroom door opens and a third person enters the room. "Apparently BitchFace McGank had an argument with Beck before lunch." I clench my fists at the sound of the ridiculous and insulting nickname.

"No way!" The second voice giggles "Do you think Beck will finally dump that ganky slut?" I'm about to stand up and go out and stab someone with my scissors when a familiar voice cuts through the laughter, causing it to falter and stop.

"I think you should shut up."

"Why is that? Is goodie-two-shoes Tori going to tell the big bad gank, Jade West?" Taunts the first voice. There is a scuffle before Vega speaks again.

"Don't talk about Jade like that." A choked groan echoes around the tiled space and the second girl speaks.

"Why the hell would you elbow her in the stomach!? You and Jade aren't even friends!" There is silence for a moment before someone leaves the bathroom, I'm assuming it was Vega. "Are you okay?" Whispers the second girl, "I'll take you to the nurse." I hear the two girls leave slowly and as the bathroom door swings shut with a bang, my mind is working in over drive.

Why would she stick up for me? After everything, no matter what I throw at her - she comes back. I dig out my PearPhone and scroll though my contacts list. After finding Cat's name I type out a quick message and hit send.

_Private Number  
Janitors closet, alone. Now - Jade_

I don't have to wait long before my phone vibrates in my hand signaling a reply. I unlock the screen and open the message as the bell rings signaling the end of lunch.

_Cat Valentine  
Kk :)_

I exit the stall and make my way to the mirror only to find myself staring at my reflection for the second time today. I can't say I am any more pleased with it than I was earlier. With a sigh I straighten my clothes and wash my hands before making my way out into the hall. Students are moving around the hallway and most are being careful to avoid me. I storm down the stairs, past the lockers and to the Janitors closet. I push the door open with my right hand and slip inside. Cat's standing there, half smiling to herself and twirling her red velvet hair in her fingers. The door clicks closed softly as I let out a sigh and she looks up at me. She has a giant grin plastered on her face and launches herself towards me for the second time today.

"Jadeee!" I step back, pressing myself against the door.

"Cat." I reply sharply and she stops, lowering her arms from their outstretched position as her smile fades. I am _so_ not in the mood for this. I just want to be alone but I want to know; I _need_ to know. She makes a soft 'Aww' sound in disappointment and I pinch the bridge of my nose with a sigh.

"Cat." I start again, this time softly. "I overheard Vega standing up for me in the bathroom earlier." Cat looks at me blankly.

"And?" She asks plainly as if I just told her the sky is blue.

"She elbowed someone in the gut because they were talking crap about me. Why would she do that?" I question, growing frustrated.

"Tori always sticks up for you." I blink, after all the crap I give her the girl continues to try and be my friend even going as far as standing up for me on as it turns out, numerous occasions.

"Th- I- What!?" I splutter, ugh I hate it when I do that. I tend to get angry when I don't understand things yet Cat just flashes me a grin.

"She always sticks up for you-" She repeats innocently before adding; "Even after you're mean to her."

"But we're not even friends!" I protest. She frowns at that and I try and calm down so she doesn't end up crying. A crying Cat is exactly what I _don't_ need.

"You could try and be her friend?" Cat shrugs at me, red hair falling off her shoulders.

"How about instead of voicing your dumb suggestions on things you don't understand, you keep your mouth shut." I snap through clenched teeth, Vega and I _aren't_ friends and nor will we _ever _be.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" She says softly before pouting up at me. She looks like she about to cry. Damnit, I just can't control myself can I.

"Cat..." I sigh yet again. She smiles softly at me and makes her way around me, headed for the door.

"Please try and be Tori's friend." She whispers before skipping out into the crowd of students still making their way to classes. The door softly clicks home.

"Great. Just fucking great. Good going, Jade. Just upset everyone why don't you." I mutter to the dimly lit and completely empty room. "_Fuck_." I kick over a paint tin and storm out of the janitors closet.

And straight into Beck and Tori.

"Oh hey, Jade." Beck says, lopsided grin plastered on his face. Vega stands awkwardly next to him a forced smile on her face. She's clutching one of those binder folders to her chest as if it is some kind of shield. Most of the anger I was feeling seconds before fades away and Beck slides his arm around me while attempting to go back to whatever conversation he was just having with the Latina. I glance from my boyfriend to Vega, her eyes are focused on my waist where Beck's arm rests.

"-Sikowitz still hasn't learnt has he?" She snaps her eyes back to Beck's face as he speaks. "Oh well, the assignment is easy enough I guess." There is an awkward pause as I stare at Vega and she looks distractedly at Beck. Part of me wonders what assignment they're talking about, the other wonders what Vega is playing at. She clears her throat before replying.

"Yeah." She looks around awkwardly again. "Well... I gotta get going to class. Don't wanna be late." She says with her trademark faux enthusiasm.

"You're already late, Vega." I state monotonously and her coffee-brown eyes flick to meet mine. I can see that same _something_ that was there this morning.

"More the reason to be going then." She nervously replies before scurrying off towards the now empty stairs calling out a quick 'See-ya' as she rushes up the steps. I frown.

Whats with Vega? Not that I care or anything. She just seems, off? Why is no one else seeing this?

"Jade, we're not still fighting are we?" Beck cuts the silence short and I glance at him, my green-blue eyes meeting his brown ones. I shake my head, I don't want to fight with Beck, he _is_ my boyfriend and I love him, I do. I need to look past the things that bother me because he loves me back. "Love me again?" The familiar line echoes in my head but I'm too distracted to feel the usual comfort that accompanies it.

"Who said I stopped." I repeat automatically. A smile creeps into the corners of Beck's mouth and he kisses my forehead before pecking me on the lips. I give him a small smile and he runs his thumb over my cheek.

"We should get to class now, you already missed a heap of Sikowitz's class and I'm sure Mr. Gradstein won't be happy if you miss some of his." I grunt a reply and he walks me down the corridor and to my class. He grins at me and I return a small smile before walking in the door. I hear Beck's footsteps recede behind me as he heads to his class.

**Tori**

So much for my plan. Today sucks, like _really_ sucks. The first person I had to bump into was Jade and I just had to try and talk to her. That backfired spectacularly. Beck and André cornered me before I could escape to the library at lunch and then when I finally did end up getting away during lunch I had to go and assault someone over Jade of all people. I'm pretty sure I flunked my math exam, André can't give me a lift home because he has to do something for his Grandmother after school and if thats not enough; Sikowitz felt the need to pair Jade and I together for an acting assignment. I groan rubbing my temples. My book is open on my desk, the blank page staring ominously at me. I haven't been able to focus on my school work today. I've done nothing but think _all _day.

The shrill sound of the bell jolts me back to reality, I gather my books and hurry out of the classroom. Someone calls out for me to wait up but I rush down the hall and into the crowd of students. I hurriedly make my way to my locker, enter the combination and shove my books inside. I pinch the bridge of my nose and cringe into the locker as I hear my sister yell my name.

"Tori! Hurry up, you're gonna make me late." I sigh, gather my math book and papers for my acting assignment and slam the locker door shut. I stare at the door for a second noticing I hadn't switched the lights on on my locker today; Make It Shine sitting dully in the centre. How appropriate.

"Late for what, Trina?" I asked exasperatedly as I follow her out the main doors and into the car park. André, Beck and Robbie's cars are gone already and I spot Cat on the phone; most likely to her brother.

"My date." I raise an eyebrow.

"Riiiiight." I reply and my math book slips from my arms, as if punishing me for being sarcastic. With a sigh I crouch down to pick it up and manage to drop the sheets from Sikowitz as well. "_Mierda_."

"Tori! Hurry up!" Trina yells childishly at me from the car, I ignore her and continue picking up the papers.

"No need to grovel at my feet, Vega." _Great_. I see Jade's black boots come to a halt on my right and she makes no attempt to help me what-so-ever.

"I'm not groveling at your feet." I say flatly, finally having gathered my things.

"_I'm not groveling at your feet._" She mocks in her Judy Garland accent and faux sweet impersonation of me. I stand up, clutching the books to my chest, knuckles bleaching and teeth clenched.

"I _don't_ talk like that_._" I snap back a lot more angrily than normal. She raises an eyebrow at me and I glare at her for a moment before finally turning away and sliding in the passenger side of Trina's car.

The five minute car ride passes agonizingly slow as Trina screeches out some pop song in the wrong key. I practically jump out of the car while its still moving and run inside the house. Mum and Dad are out of town again and with Trina going on a 'date' tonight it looked like it wasn't going to be so bad after all. I make my way upstairs into my room and dump my books on my desk as the door slams shut downstairs.

"Tori get me a glass of water!" Trina shouts up the stairs.

"Get it yourself, I'm not your slave. Besides you're down there." I call back irritatedly before closing my door and resigning myself to Trig homework. I move to my desk, open up my laptop and put on some quiet music before making my way to the bathroom. I carefully take out my contacts and push my glasses onto my face. I make my way back to my desk and open my math book. After about 20 minutes I hear Trina shout through my door.

"Tori, I'm leaving."

"Alright, have fun." I call out and as I finish the last Trig question I had for homework, I hear the front door slam. I sit back in my chair and yawn. It's still daylight outside but given I haven't slept I'm quite tired. I meander over to my bed and flop onto it, I post a quick update to TheSlap before taking off my glasses and plugging my PearPhone into charge.

_TORI VEGA:  
Trig homework DONE! :)  
Time for some well deserved sleep.  
FEELING: Sleepy... _

I awake to my dimly lit room, the only light coming from the glow of my laptop which is still playing music softly on my desk. Pushing on my glasses I get up and walk over to it, Wed 30 Nov 5:23 PM is displayed in the top right hand corner. I'm still trying to adjust to it getting dark so early. I walk over to the door and flick on the light before returning to my desk. Three white sheets of paper catch my attention, Sikowitz's assignment. I knew I was forgetting something. I haven't even told Jade. I quickly sit down and open up to see if Jade's posted anything about working with me, which she would have done if Beck or someone else had told her. No recent posts. I sigh, guess I have to tell her myself and soon; we only until Monday.

I pick up the first sheet and start reading through it.

_In pairs you are to come up with an original 3 minute piece and perform it in class on Monday December 6th. Bellow is a list of prompts and scenarios you can choose from, however you are not limited to these options.  
Weighting: 5% Total Grade._

I'm disturbed from reading as my computer beeps letting me know someone has come online.

_ ScissorLuv is online._

"Right, I can do this." I mutter unconvincingly as I double click on Jade's screen name. The green light indicating my camera is active flicks on and a window opens up containing the text; 'Connecting..." and a small box showing my video in the bottom right corner.

Suddenly the black screen is replaced by Jade sitting on her bedroom floor glaring at me through the screen.

"What do you want, Vega?" She asks and for once she's not angry but its not like she's pleased either.

"Hi." I say carefully. "Uh.. I take it Beck didn't tell you?" She raises an eyebrow and folds her arms.

"Tell me what?" I can hear the hostility rising in her voice.

"Sikowitz paired us for an acting assignment." I pause before quietly adding, "Again."

"No, _Beck didn't_ tell me that." She says through clenched teeth. I swallow audibly, hovering the mouse over the close button incase she starts yelling.

"We have to write and perform a 3 minute piece by Monday." She groans and mutters something I can't make out. "And it's work 5% of out total grade."

"Ugh. Great." She says sarcastically. "Just what I want to deal with right now." Its my turn to raise an eyebrow but I know better than to question her. "I'll be round in 5."

"Wh-" She ends the call before I can protest. "Well thats just fantastic."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Working in retail at Christmas is hell. Kill me with a rock. You'll notice consistency in chapter length/whatever is not my strong point and neither in a regular update schedule. Sorry my bad. But if you review I'll try harder to improve that? But hey, lez be honest, (See what I did there?) I probably won't but please leave a review anyway. Buckle up, this ones rather long. Also a lot of Jade in this one.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously no, otherwise I wouldn't work in retail.**

**Jade**

True to my word, I arrive five minutes later and in true 'West' style; barge my way in the door and make myself comfortable on the sofa with only a grunt as an acknowledgment to the younger Vega girl, who stands looking shocked over by the door. She looks at me, mouth hanging open slightly before closing the door behind her.

"So..." She says awkwardly, clasping her hands together in front of her and walking in my direction.

"Give me the sheet, Vega." The words come out harsher than I intended them too and I watch her flinch before she gestures to the papers on the coffee table in front of me.

"They're right in fr-" She begins tiredly before I cut her off.

"I see them." Again I snap more than I mean too and she looks downtrodden. A wave of guilt washes over me and if I was anyone else, I would have apologized instantly but Jade West doesn't do apologies, especially not when Tori Vega is involved. Theres silence as I reach for the assignment. Normally Vega would have tried to insult me or flung a terrible retort at me but she just drops herself onto the other sofa without another word. She stares at something on the opposite wall for a while and then glances at me. I raise an eyebrow shooting an unspoken '_What?_' in her direction before turning my attention back to the paper. The silence drags on for a further 30 seconds as I read the brief.

"Do you have any ideas?" She asks in a rather perky tone and I fix my gaze on her.

"A few." I drawl. Vega is acting like a completely different person than a minute ago as she flashes me a grin and grabs some pens and a notebook from the kitchen counter. She seats herself next to me and tears a page out of the book before handing me the book and a pen; keeping the torn page for herself. She's nothing but nice to me all the time.

"Lets brainstorm then?" She suggests and we do just that. After a good 20 minutes brainstorming she sighs and puts her pen down. I glance down and note that I've filled three pages with various plot outlines while her page remained blank except for a few squiggles here and there.

"Okay, so what did you come up with?" She asks and I hand her the book slightly annoyed I'm the only one who has done any work so far. "Horror, why am I not surprised." She muses sarcastically and turns the page. "I like this one." She states and looks up at me and I find myself raising an eyebrow yet again.

"The two friends who live together for University and one disappears one night before..." She trails off, "Reappearing to viciously kill the other with scissors." I smirk at her.

"Thats my favorite too." I state, drumming my fingers on my leg. Vega looks at me weird, in a way I basically just agreed with her and possibly even insinuated we were friends but I did hint at wanting to kill her, so that makes up for it.

"Although." She starts. "What is her motivation to kill her friend? I get 3 minute horror stories can't be all that explained but like what if the other is trying to steal her boyfriend for his money or something?" I hate to admit it but its a good idea.

"That's good." I tell her and she blinks at me, obviously not expecting that kind of reply. "We could open on the first girl on the phone to the others boyfriend."

"And the other girl listening in." She adds excitedly and I can't help but smirk. We continue like this; shooting ideas backwards and forwards and manage to draft out the entire script by 8pm.

"Pizza?" The Latina questions and I nod at her and she heads to the kitchen PearPhone pressed to her ear. We've managed to get along for two hours now without fighting and I must say, it surprises me how well I actually get along with her when I'm not deliberately trying to push her away and manipulate her. As twisted as it is, I've always liked Vega being around; Its a source of entertainment, keeping her close enough to want to be my friend but not far enough away to allow her to give up. Although there is a part of me thinks no matter what I do - she'll keep trying.

We sit in relative silence, she's watching the TV with the sound turned down and I'm staring at the pictures on the wall; ignoring the program I demanded watching. In every photo the Vega's look happy but none more than Tori. Her smile is strikingly real and so full of happiness, even in the ones with Trina next to her. I glance at the girl on the sofa beside me, her lips pressed together, edges turned downward and her eyebrows dipped low; furrowed and almost touching. My eyes flick back to the photos; looking at some of the more recent ones. Progressively her smile becomes smaller and a little more forced than in the one before. Something must have changed. Something must of happened _recently_ for her to be like this.

There is a hard knock at the door and I swivel my head to the brunette, raising an eyebrow; _You going to get that?_

She glances at me before standing and making her way to the door and I follow her with my eyes. She pulls open the door revealing a delivery boy, pizza box in hand.

"Good evening, your pizza is here." The boys voice is cocky and overly flirtatious.

"Hey." She says and I can practically hear the fake smile in her voice. She fumbles in her pocket for a moment before pulling out a few crumpled notes and handing them over.

"Here you go." He grins and hands over the box. "Have a good night miss." I see him wink at her.

"Thank you." Vega spurts quickly and almost angrily before practically slamming the door in his face. I snap my attention back the the TV. _That was interesting_. She places the pizza on the coffee table and I hear her let out a soft sigh as she falls back onto the sofa.

My phone buzzes in my pocket and I pull it out with my free hand using the other to cram a pizza in my mouth.

_1 NEW MESSAGE:_

_Beck Oliver  
__Oh babe, forgot to mention Sikowitz has paired you with Tori for an assignment :/  
__My bad._

I scowl and angrily tap out a reply.

_Jade West  
__Yeah. Thanks, Beckett. I already know. Vega told me._

_Beck Oliver  
__Don't be mad._

Mad? Should I be mad? And mad at who? I mean I am mad at Beck for not telling me about the assignment when he had a chance to do so. But I can't find it in me to be mad with Vega at all. So I type out a final reply and hit send.

_Jade West  
__Whatever. _

I put my phone down and grab another slice of pizza. Vega's looking at me with her 'caring' face so I glare at her; she looks as if she's about to ask me something but my phone buzzes again.

_Beck Oliver  
__Wanna come over? :)_

_Jade West  
__I'm working on the assignment with Vega._

_Beck Oliver.  
__Oh.  
__Try and be nice to Tori._

My mind goes back to the argument we had in the hallway. _Y__ou can't keep being a gank to everyone. You need to let people in Jade, before they give up on you._I put my head in my hands and let out a long sigh. Beck's right in a way. I can't keep being mean to everyone because they'll eventually get tired of my shit and leave. Vega is obviously not having the greatest time right now so it wouldn't hurt for me to lay off her for a while. Ugh, am I caring about Vega now? What the hell is wrong with me. I peek at her between my fingers and notice her less than happy demeanour.

_Fuck it._

I stand abruptly and dig around in my jacket pocket for my car keys. I can see Vega in the corner of my eye watching me curiously. My finger finds the cool metal and I make for the door. I pull the door open keys now in hand and stop. I turn to face the still seated Latina.

"Coming?" I ask her. She looks nervous, eyes darting around the room but she stands none the less and follows me out the door.

I slide in the driver seat of my car and put the keys in the ignition. Tori is standing nervously on her driveway and I sigh. Turning the key in the ignition, I wind down the window.

"Get in, Vega." As the words fall out of my mouth I realize they lack any venom and I think she realizes that too because next thing I know she's slumped in the passenger seat. She winds the window up as I pull off the curb.

We drive in silence for a time and I glance at Vega as we pass a street light, soft glow illuminating her face; she's looking out the window with a faraway look in her eyes. I frown, she'd normally be freaking out that I'm trying to kill her but its like she doesn't even know I'm here. I consider turning the radio on but I don't want to disturb her.

"Where are we going?" She asks softly, curiously and I tear my eyes from the road to look at her.

"I'm not really sure." The lack of a mocking tone, sarcasm, venom and anger normally present in my voice is startling to say the least and her eyes reflect that. I fix my eyes back on the road. "I just needed to get out and you- I dunno, you looked like you did too. Plus I couldn't..." My voice wavers and I trail off feeling suddenly vulnerable. A horribly familiar set of emotions wash over me and I flick the indicator on preparing to turn down a darkened street. "I couldn't be alone." I whisper. Changing down a gear I take the corner as I feel my chest tighten and my heart rate quicken. As I shift into third gear, picking up speed again; I feel a warm hand on my own. I stiffen slightly and she runs her thumb over my knuckles. I choke back a sob and I feel her hand tighten on top of mine.

"Jade." My name softly falls off her tongue and I glance at her, she gives me a wane smile which I return rather pathetically.

_Fuck. _I always seem to come to Tori in my weakest moments. I manage to get myself under control by the time we pull up, burying the weaker me under my calm and collected 'West' facade. I feel her hand slide off mine and I pull the keys out of the ignition, shoving them in my bag and get out of the car without looking at her.

We're on the side of the road surrounded by trees, theres a small pathway leading off into the darkness. I make my way toward the path and I hear her get out of the car and follow me. I lock the car with the remote and start down the pathway. The overgrown path angles to the left about 5 meters from the road before opening out to a clearing with a large tree in the centre.

"Where are we?" She whispers. "Jade?" I sit, leaning back on a log at the base of the tree and smile at her. The only light comes from the full moon filtering through the leaves overhead. "Oh god you're not going to murder me are you?" I ignore her comment.

"I come here a lot. To clear my head. I dunno, it's stupid but this is a special place to me." She walks closer, the fear fading from her face. "I'm not sure why I brought you here, I've never brought anyone here before. Not even Beck."

"I feel privileged, Jade. Thank you." I give her another uneasy smile and she sits beside me. We sit for a while in the cool air before I rummage around in my bag and pull out a ziplock bag. I simply hold it for a moment and collect my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Tori." I start and she looks at me as if I've grown another head. "I don't mean to be such a gank to you, I just. Its a defence mechanism." I shut my eyes and rub my face.

"It's okay, I get that."

"You're too dismissive of me. How can you just forgive me, think that its okay. It's really not." She puts a hand on my knee and I look at her. "I mean it, I'm sorry. I do want to try and be friends." I whisper the last part and she just smiles at me.

"I know you mean it. And maybe that makes me a masochist but its okay, Jade. Really." I let out a sigh and pull a small white cylindrical thing from the ziplock bag in my lap.

"How do you know?" I ask curiously, finishing around in my bag for something else.

"Because you said 'Tori'." I stop and look at her and she just smiles at me so I smile back.

My fingers find the cool plastic of the item I was searching for and I pull it out with a triumphant smirk. Her eyes finally flick down to the white object in my left hand and the lighter now in my right.

"God, Jade! Is that weed?" She exclaims, eyes wide as I light the joint and take a drag. Exhaling I smirk again and offer it to her. "No! My dads a cop, Jade!" She protests a look of horror plastered to her face.

"It's not a big deal, Tori. Besides we can't be friends if you don't at least _try_ it." She looks at me suspiciously before gingerly taking it from my hand.

"Okay, just this once." She sits the for a moment before looking at me obviously embarrassed. "I, uh. Don't... um." I laugh at her before teaching her the correct way to smoke, eventually she understands and takes a hit resulting in a brief coughing fit.

"See its not all that bad." I state as I take the joint from her finger tips and take another draw.

"Yeah I guess not." She sighs. "Thanks, Jade. For bringing me out here with you. I needed this." I hand her the joint again.

"It's okay." Theres silence for a moment and I can feel the weed taking affect. "Whats been bothering you lately anyway?" She frowns at that and hands back the joint.

"You noticed?" I give her a small nod and she scowls. "I dunno, I've just had a lot on my mind and I'm seriously starting to doubt and dislike myself."

"Why, Tori? You shouldn't because you're pretty awesome." She grins at that and I can see her cheeks flush but her smile soon fades. I take another hit and offer it to her again.

"I dunno, it all kinda started with Ryder." She moves her hand to take the joint from my finger but stops. "Woah." She exhales and I snort as she wiggles her fingers in front of her face. "Everything is moving so sloooooooow." She sways from side to side moving her arms around in front of her before falling sideways into my lap. I can't help but let out a small laugh.

"So is your brain, Vega." She moves herself so she's flat on her back, head in my lap and stares up at me with glazed eyes. I can't help but notice how similar they are in colour to coffee and she reaches up to play with my hair. "Open your mouth." I command lazily and inhale the last of the joint. I move my face down closer to hers and she looks puzzled. I begin to exhale and she must have suddenly realized what I'm doing because she inhales. Her fingers play loosely with my hair as I sit up and put out the butt before flicking it away. I find myself playing with her hair and her eyes flicker shut. We stay like that for a while, enjoying each others company as we slowly sober up.

Eventually I feel her shiver in my lap and decide its probably time to take her home.

"Hey, Tori. Give me your phone." She looks up at me bewildered but digs it out of her pocket and hands it to me none the less.

"What are you doing?" She questions as she sits up once more.

"Well I figure since I have your number, you should have mine." I press save and hand her back the phone.

"Oh." She says with a small smile.

"I should get you home now. November isn't exactly the warmest month to be out at night." She yawns and smiles in agreement.

**Tori**

I roll over pulling the covers up around my face wanting desperately to ignore my alarm. I groan and shut off the annoying beeping noise, sitting myself up. I wish I could just sleep in and not go to school and have to deal with- oh my god. I smoked weed with Jade last night. What was I thinking, she's probably going to blackmail me. Oh chiz, oh chiz, oh chiz. Maybe it was just a dream, please let it have been just a dream. I scroll through my contact list on my phone and sure enough her number was there. Crap. Maybe things will be okay though, we're friends now right? I manage to put myself into a full panic mode and the entire time I spend getting ready for school, I'm freaking out.

By the time I actually walk through the doors to Hollywood Arts; I can't stop thinking 'What if it was all a joke?'. I rush to my locker and grab the appropriate books, hiding myself behind the door from the other students in the hall as if they could tell by looking at me. I close the door and dig money out of my pocket, headed for the vending machine. I look down to see if I have enough money and manage to collide with someone. I look up to see black curls.

"Watch where you're going, Vega." Jade snarls at me. Oh no. It was all a joke. Oh god how could I be so stupid.

"Sorry." I mumble, preparing to walk away. But she sidesteps into my path.

"Hold out your arm." She demands and I hold out my left arm. She wraps her hand around my wrist and drags me into the janitors closet. She looks at me and offers me a small smile. What is going on. I grimace at her but she doesn't let my wrist go.

"I just, they'll have too many questions." She sighs and I let out a a relieved breath. "Oh god you didn't think I was going to go back to being a gank to you, did you?" she looks panicked. "I couldn't do that, Tori. I may be a gank but I'm not that bad."

"You're not a gank." I reassure her. I can't help but grin, I feel like a weight has been lifted from my chest and I can breathe freely again. "Well, you have your moments." She lets out a small laugh at that.

"So can we keep it a secret? We have a dynamic that works re-" I cut her off.

"We can be secret friends." Jade smiles, like actually smiles and its one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen.


End file.
